


Country Magic #11 - I Thought I Loved You Then

by olivejuice28



Series: Country Magic [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Hogwarts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice28/pseuds/olivejuice28
Summary: He's loved her for a long time, and knows he will love her for a long time still. Based on the song "I Thought I Loved You Then" by Brad Paisley.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Country Magic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518281
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Country Magic #11 - I Thought I Loved You Then

**Country Magic #11**

**I Thought I Loved You Then ~Brad Paisley**

Harry felt like he was caught up in a dream. That perhaps he was living in a parallel universe, or even that he’d switched places with someone else and was experiencing their life instead of his own. While his previous years had bestowed a fair amount of enjoyable occasions upon him, the majority of his days had been overshadowed by unpleasant circumstances for so long, it made perfect moments like this rather hard to believe. Yet here he was.

The air was filled with music and laughter, the clinking of glasses, and the buzz of chatter from their guests. As he let his eyes roam the scene before him, he spotted his closest friends, co-workers, former classmates and professors, several distinguished Ministry officials, and even a few ex-rivals who he’d forged unlikely alliances with more recently. It was a large group, at least he thought two hundred people was a large group, but Ginny kept telling him this was the absolute smallest guest list they could manage. Being the Chosen One meant everyone and their great aunt wanted to attend the wedding, but there had to be a cut-off somewhere.

He’d known, deep down inside, that he’d get here one day (assuming he survived Voldemort’s obsessive desire to kill him), that they would have their “happily ever after,” but it still seemed rather surreal. He turned to look at his beautiful bride, her gorgeous copper-colored hair hanging in glossy curls down her back, the sides pinned up with tiny sprigs of sparkling white flowers that made a half-crown around the back of her head. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks blushing, and just like him, she couldn’t seem to stop smiling. He met her warm amber gaze and his breath hitched as it hit him once again; _she was his_.

Their love story was sweet and romantic and hardly a secret throughout the Wizarding World, especially once the dust had settled and life resumed after the war. Both of them, as well as all their family and friends, had been badgered for information about their relationship, and multiple stories had appeared in the _Prophet_ , gushing over the “childhood sweethearts,” and speculating about when the “Boy Who Lived would pop the question,” or what lay in store for the “magical world’s favorite couple.” While some people were surprised by the match, he had never been more sure of anything in his life. From the moment she’d kissed him in the Gryffindor Common Room after the Quidditch match he’d had to miss, he knew he loved her more than anyone in the world. Still, the publicity was a bit overwhelming, and it was almost a relief when Ginny had gone back to school for her Seventh Year and he’d thrown himself into Auror training, putting a stop to the random photographers that seemed to pop out of nowhere whenever they went out in public, or the well-meaning but still uncomfortable interactions with total strangers who wanted to bestow their good wishes on the young couple.

When Ginny finished school, she signed on with the Holyhead Harpies, and while the team was widely covered by journalists long before the fiery redhead joined them, now their publicity soared through the roof. Every match, whether they won or lost, she and her teammates were inundated with questions, and though the first few related to the game, the line of inquiries quickly devolved into the topic of the newest team member’s relationship with the famous wizard. The players took it in stride, until one day, after a stellar match against the Wimborne Wasps (in which the Harpies’ seeker pulled off a perfect Wronsky Feint to win after a grueling 5-hour battle), the crowd of journalists outside the pitch glazed over the victory in favor of asking about the date Harry had taken the team’s chaser on several days before. Ginny had lost her temper and cast her noteworthy bat bogey hex on the lot of them, sending them running for the hills with a threat to repeat it if they so much as mentioned Harry Potter after a match ever again.

Suffice to say, there were some less-than-complimentary articles written about her in the weeks to come, questioning if she was a proper fit for the genial hero, but she ignored them all and eventually the ruckus blew over. Her first year with the Harpies continued to be a raving success, and Harry’s first year as a Junior Auror kept him extremely busy and earned him a new streak of notoriety as the youngest agent to win the department’s top honor. He’d brought in the most suspects and closed the most cases, proving once and for all that while he might have originally been given the job because of his name, he had the skills to keep it.

He and Ginny had gone out to dinner to celebrate his commendation and as he sat across the table from her, listening to her animated retelling of a recent match where the referee lost his wig, he realized he wanted to solidify things between them. She knew he loved her, he told her all the time, and she returned those sentiments in kind, but he felt like it was time for the next step. They had talked about a future together, and he had a sneaking suspicion she'd been planning that future since she was about eleven years old, but those conversations were always rather vague. He wanted to stay at Grimmauld, which she was perfectly happy with. Ginny wanted at least two, maybe three children, and he was thrilled about that. They’d even discussed where they’d like to go for their honeymoon, but no actual wedding details had ever been brought up.

Harry wondered if this was because he hadn’t yet put a ring on her finger, and if that was the case, he decided he’d set about changing that at once. With his mind made up, he’d sought the help of an unlikely friend. Not for the first time in recent months was he simultaneously thankful for and bemused by the camaraderie he’d struck up with his former rival. Draco was a changed man from the inside out, mostly because of the constant presence of one Hermione Granger in his life, but regardless of what was behind the life-altering differences, no one could debate the improvements made. The tall blonde had become one of his closest mates, and although he was light years away from the pompous, bigoted arse he’d been as a child, he still had an obscene amount of money and flawlessly good taste.

As a result of these admirable qualities, the Boy Wonder dragged his once-nemesis to the poshest jewelry store in Muggle London to ask for his help and opinion when he selected an engagement ring. The two spent several hours discussing things like “cut” and “clarity” with an aloof-looking diamond expert (although, Draco really did the bulk of the discussing while Harry sat there simply ogling all the shiny things and feeling a bit like a niffler). Eventually, the perfect design was agreed upon, money exchanged hands, and a date was set for Harry to return and pick up the priceless piece. With that task completed, he turned his attention to how he was going to go about proposing. An idea had been buzzing around in the back of his brain for quite some time, and while a small part of him worried it would be cheesy or juvenile, the larger part was positive Ginny would appreciate it. He knew the Wizarding World was clamoring to know if/when/where/how he would ask her to marry him, and he had absolutely no desire or inclination to share that moment with the public at large.

He made sure to check and double-check his girlfriend’s schedule, guaranteeing she would be available for the date he had chosen, and tossed out the idea of them going to dinner that night at a new place he’d heard her mention wanting to try. He also paid a visit to Arthur and Molly, who had been thrilled to no end and told him repeatedly he’d not needed to ask their permission; that they’d considered him part of the family for ages. Nonetheless, he’d wanted to do the thing right, so he’d made the formal request, which sent the kind-faced witch into floods, and left her husband grinning and shaking Harry’s hand till it went numb. Checking another item off his list of preparations, he stopped by Minister Shaklebolt’s office to request a favor. Harry didn’t usually throw his fame and popularity around, as many would have expected someone in his position to do, but every once in a while it came in handy. Especially when one needed access to a typically-restricted area for their own personal use.

The anticipated evening finally arrived, and he felt as if his heart was going to climb right out of his throat. It was ridiculous, really, to be so nervous. They’d known each other for almost a decade, had been together for roughly four of those years, and he had no reason to suspect her answer would be anything less than a resounding “yes.” But still, it was a big moment, and he wanted it to be perfect for her. She’d taken his breath away when he arrived to collect her at the Burrow, her dark blue dress showing off her lithe figure, her eyes sparkling with anticipation at the night ahead. It had been over two months since they’d last seen each other, and would be several more before they would again, so opportunities like this were special, even if there wasn’t a grand gesture planned for the end of it.

Dinner was lovely, the restaurant romantic and elegant, and the food delicious (though Harry could barely focus on how anything tasted, for the small box burning a hole in his pocket). Ginny had kept the conversation flowing, which he was thankful for since he was afraid he couldn’t string more than a few words together without sounding like a concussed troll. As much as he was enjoying gazing at her across the candlelit table, he couldn’t help but wish for time to speed up so he could get on with the next phase of his plan. As their dessert plates were cleared away, he suggested they go for a walk before heading home and she was more than happy to comply. They strolled down the sidewalk and followed the lamp-lit path he’d already mapped out, knowing she wouldn’t immediately recognize where they were headed.

Eventually, they arrived at King’s Cross Station and surprise flitted across her delicate features. She turned to him with questions in her wide, brown eyes and he simply grinned and tugged her hand, indicating she should follow him. They walked through the station, which was almost completely empty since it was fairly late, and didn’t stop until they came to the familiar brick column between platforms nine and ten. Ginny started to ask him why they were there, but he raised a finger to his lips and looked around to make sure no one was watching before pulling her through the magical barrier with him. Once safely on the other side, he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at the sight of the crimson engine standing on the tracks. Kingsley really had done the thing well, and Harry greatly appreciated it. He turned to find his favorite witch gaping at the Hogwarts Express, completely shocked by the turn of events that had taken place since they’d left the restaurant. He took both of her hands in his own and let himself get lost in her sparkling gaze for a heartbeat or two before speaking.

“This is where it all began, I think,” he said softly, “The day I met you, the day I started my journey in the magical world. I could never have predicted what the next ten years would bring, but I do know that as time went on, I began to feel quite sure that you would be part of whatever was to come.” He paused and took a deep breath, forcing himself to maintain eye contact, even as he noticed tears gathering along her lashes. “You’ve stood by me, supported me, put up with the mental stuff I did and the bloody mess my life sometimes was,” he chuckled wryly and she sniffed and gave him a watery smile. “Since Fifth Year, my heart has belonged to you, and even though I still don’t know what exactly the future holds, I’m absolutely certain I want to share it with you,” his voice wavered slightly and he blinked furiously to keep his own tears at bay. “I love you, Ginny Weasley, and I want to spend the rest of my life, which will hopefully be much less exciting than it has been, with you by my side.” While he said this, he slipped his hand into his pocket and went down on one knee in a single, fluid motion as Ginny gasped and her hand flew up to cover her mouth, her tears now trickling down her cheeks. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he popped open the box, revealing a glittering diamond, surrounded by tiny rubies, set on a narrow band of gold.

She let out a small sob and nodded, her hand trembling as he slid the ring onto her finger, kissed her hand and then stood to cup her face with his palms. A shuddered “yes” was breathed as her eyelids fluttered closed and she tilted her chin up to kiss him. His heart swelled and his eyes stung, and an immense wave of joy flooded over him as he angled his head and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his raven locks, and in response he dropped his hands from her face and circled her waist with his arms, pulling her closer. When they finally broke apart, a beaming smile spread across her beautiful face, and he felt his own grin answer.

“I love you, Harry Potter,” she whispered as she stared into his emerald-green eyes, “I don’t care how boring or crazy your life is, I want to be there for every bit of it.” She met his lips again and he felt the world spin. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he never loved her more than he did in that moment.

That had been roughly ten months ago, and the weeks leading up to the big day were consumed with details and plans and meetings and all manner of wedding-related chaos. Ginny was, of course, still on tour with the Harpies, and Harry had regular office hours to keep, but every spare minute was spent sending owls, and floo-calling Molly, and checking things off the list Hermione had given him. Once again, he was thankful for the posh upbringing Draco had been blessed with, because he had much more insight into these things than Harry ever felt he’d want to, and it was all very helpful when trying to decide things like napkin colors, champagne brands, and whether or not they should have a string quartet or quintet for the ceremony. Eventually, it was all sorted and the resplendent result was where he currently found himself; a magically-enlarged gazebo on the sprawling grounds of the Longbottom estate. Neville’s grandmother had been more than a little pleased to offer her immaculate gardens and rolling lawn for the most-talked-about event of the year. They had chosen the location for several reasons; not the least of which being its unexpectedness, so the hordes of reporters that were sure to try to sneak into the ceremony would not immediately think to check the home of Harry Potter’s friend’s grandmother. All the invited guests had quite literally been sworn to secrecy about the date and time, but no one was naïve enough to think word still wouldn’t get out somehow.

Though the ceremony had only just taken place, Harry could barely remember it through the haze of nerves and sheer bliss that had taken over him as he watched his radiant bride walk down the aisle on her father’s arm. Beside him, Ron joked that they could still make a mad dash for Sirius’ old motorbike, which Arthur had completely restored. He had chuckled in response, but his eyes never left the vision in white silk and lace that was gliding her way towards him, a glowing smile gracing her porcelain features, and a fire in her eyes that shot straight to his core. He couldn’t have moved if he tried. He knew he said the words and placed another ring on her finger, but all he registered was the look of complete devotion that met his overwhelmed gaze, and when he finally kissed his wife – _his wife_ – he only vaguely heard the cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by Hermione sidling up to remind them that their ‘first dance’ was up next, and they should probably make their way to the middle of the floor. Harry stood and held out his hand, which Ginny took at once, and they took their place on the shiny, parquet surface. The song shifted to one they had chosen, and they took up the traditional pose; his hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder, their other hands clasped at shoulder height. He didn’t feel a single ounce more coordinated than he had at the Yule Ball, but there were no tricky steps to remember or formalities to observe. They simply swayed in time with the music as he turned them in a small circle. He told her she was breathtaking, which caused her cheeks to blush, and he teased that she’d been right about the cake flavor, which earned him a smirk. As the song continued, she melted into him, laying her head on his shoulder and he sighed contentedly. For the first time in his life, he didn’t care that everyone’s eyes were on him, that he was the center of attention. Instead, he simply basked in the glow that seemed to surround the two of them, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

As the song came to an end, she pulled back to meet his eyes and he found the same promise of love and happiness in their amber depths as he knew existed in his own.

“I love you, Mr. Potter,” she whispered.

“And I love you, Mrs. Potter,” he grinned before kissing her softly, “More than I ever thought possible to love anyone.” Even as he said it, he realized this was just the beginning of their forever, and that what they shared would only be built upon and multiplied over time. He had a feeling he would learn just how much he could love her exponentially in the days, and months, and years to come.

**“And now you’re my whole life, now you’re my whole world. I just can’t believe, the way I feel about you, girl. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it’s ever been. We’ve come so far from that day, and I thought I loved you then.” ~Brad Paisley**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I have officially branched out! If you have read my previous stories, you will know I am a HUGE Dramione fan (which is why they're tucked into the background of this one), but I can honestly say that it's always been Harry and Ginny in my head when I hear this song. I adore the two of them as a couple, as well, so I figured I'd give it a shot. (Though, if you haven't read my other works, I would love for you to check them out, too!) Thanks so much for reading - would love to know what you think! <3


End file.
